<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Майс была хорошей девочкой by eve_eleidan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066033">Майс была хорошей девочкой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_eleidan/pseuds/eve_eleidan'>eve_eleidan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Galactik Football</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Feelings, Friendship/Love, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eve_eleidan/pseuds/eve_eleidan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Майс, я, кажется, лесбиянка.<br/>— Прости, что?<br/>— Я сказала, что я-<br/>— Я слышала, — цокнула языком Майс, щурясь, словно раздраженная кошка, — но не верю своим ушам.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>fem!Micro-ice/fem!D'Jok</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Майс была хорошей девочкой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Майс, я, кажется, лесбиянка.</p><p>Майкро-Айс резко поставила чашку с недопитым киселём на прикроватную тумбочку и уставилась на Джок нечитаемым взглядом. Единственная связная мысль, оставшаяся в её голове, была не то чтоб цензурной, поэтому вместо неё Майс озвучила другое:</p><p>— Прости, что?</p><p>— Я сказала, что я-</p><p>— Я слышала, — цокнула языком Майс, щурясь, словно раздраженная кошка, — но не верю своим ушам.</p><p>Майкро-Айс позволила капельке яда проскользнуть в её голосе — и тут же задушила свою обиду на подругу, считая подобное поведение, как минимум, недостойным её. Быть может, в команде пока что и существовало мнение, что Майс — дурочка и простушка, с эмоциональным диапазоном, что у старой чайной ложки в столовой. Но по меньшей мере это была не такая уж и правда. По большей мере — совсем неправда. Майс всегда тонко чувствовала чужое настроение, подмечала эмоции других, оказывала моральную поддержку там, где это было нужно, давала целебного пиздюля всякому, кто в нём нуждался, носила снеки и включала видеоигры всем хандрящим, и вообще в целом проявляла ангельскую чуткость по отношению к окружающим. Естественно, она заметила, что её лучшая подруга влюбилась в Мэй. Заметила раньше, чем та осознала это.</p><p>И Майс даже самой себе отказывалась мысленно шепнуть на ушко, что надеялась, будто Джок никогда и не поймёт свои внезапные негетеросексуальные чувства к роковой защитнице «Сноу Кидс». Потому что как раз Майс в своих чувствах разбиралась прекрасно. Кому, как не ей, знать, что она уже очень давно и очень безнадёжно влюблена в Джок. В Джок, которая всегда видела в ней только подругу; в Джок, которая свято верила в свою гетеросексуальность до этого момента.</p><p>Майс выдохнула, прикрыла глаза на секунду, будто надеясь, что и Джок, и этот разговор просто исчезнут.</p><p>— Хорошо, допустим, — наконец устало произнесла Майкро-Айс, демонстративно не поднимая взгляд на Джок. — Но при чём тут я?</p><p>Майс лукавила — она прекрасно знала, что была лучшей подругой Джок, что той больше не к кому пойти за советом. Но она эгоистично пыталась отодвинуть разговор по душам на эту тему.</p><p>— Я думала, что ты тоже влюблена в Мэй, — голос Джок звучал непривычно тихо и неуверенно. Она была старше, она была лидеркой по натуре, дерзкой, оберегающей и смелой. Но сейчас Джок робела перед Майс, будто боялась её и её реакции.</p><p>Майс непроизвольно скривилась, заглянула в чужие зелёные глаза наконец. Ей бы хотелось любить Мэй. Возможно, это было бы проще — знать, что у тебя нет и шанса, не иметь возможности даже прикоснуться. Но Майс не повезло, Майс утонула в той, что всю жизнь была непозволительно близко.</p><p>— Дубина ты, Джок. Пожалуйста, не додумывай за меня, а просто спрашивай сразу в следующий раз, — усмехнулась Майс, вновь проглотив свой яд и не дав грубой шутке про «думать — это не для тебя» сорваться с языка. Её детская обида ещё не повод оскорблять лучшую подругу. А Майс была хорошей девочкой, ей так мама говорила. — Мэй классная, но, если тебя это успокоит, абсолютно не мой типаж.</p><p>А ведь Майс и правда сначала пыталась заставить себя влюбиться в Мэй — она была талантливой, умной, дерзкой, знающей, чего она хочет и не боящейся это заполучить. И, чего уж таить, чертовски красивой. Но Майс, возможно, слишком глупая, слишком невезучая, слишком однолюбка — не видела перед собой ничего, кроме веснушек и огненных волос Джок. Самовлюблённой, упрямой, грубой Джок. А ещё верной, оберегающей, сильной, доброй и великолепной Джок.</p><p>Майс неловко сжала пальцы в кулак — и только этим выдала своё внутреннее смятение, больше у неё не дрогнул ни мускул, и даже улыбка получилась вовсе не похожа на болезненный оскал.</p><p>— Здорово, — облегчённо выдохнула Джок и мгновенно расслабилась, теряя разом всю свою робость. — Боялась, что ты обидишься, если я вдруг-</p><p>Джок всё же запнулась, не решаясь закончить мысль. Майкро-Айс сощурилась.</p><p>— Если ты вдруг — что?</p><p>Джок отвела взгляд и даже как-то покраснела. Смотрелось чудовищно, с её-то рыжими волосами.</p><p>— Она, вроде как, не против если мы с ней, ну, знаешь, будем вместе, — на одном дыхании, не щадя.</p><p>Внутри у Майс ничего не оборвалось, как обещали многочисленные авторы дешёвых бульварных романов, которыми она от скуки зачитывалась раньше на заледеневшей, богами забытой планетке. Внутри у Майс всё будто скрутилось в кровавую кашу из мышц, лёгких и рёбер.</p><p>Майс улыбнулась ещё шире.</p><p>— Я тебя поздравляю, ты заслужила быть счастливой.</p><p>Майс её поддержит, Майс будет рядом. Ведь Майс была хорошей девочкой, ей так мама говорила.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>